User blog:AiraTheWindWing55/Tribe of Swishing Willows
Description The Tribe of Swishing Willows consist of a fairly large group of cats who can swim and hunt, led by the Reader of Willow Bark. They can be placed into the following ranks, Camp-guarders, Prey-catchers, and the leader is known as a Healer/Reader of the Willow Bark. These cats are not particularly large, though their thick fur makes them appear more so. This fur helps them in the wintertime, when it is a lot colder. Pelt color is usually a brown to brown-gray, and not solidly colored, helping them camoflauge into the bark of trees and the dead leaves that dot the ground in leaf-fall. Their camp is located in a quiet grassy area in the center of a group of hills. Inside this basin, there are two large rivers, one of which further downstream has a beaver dam. During the summer and warmer times, Tribe of Swishing Willows cats sleep and stay on the tops of hollowed-out willow trees and logs. However, the meetings and are held in these designated trees all the time. During the winter, and colder times, Tribe of Swishing Willows cats sleep under the roots of the trees, digging dens into the dirt. That way, the snow can't fall onto them, as well as being able to stay warmer and not stay out in the cold air. Personality These tribe cats are resourceful and strong, and are known to be hardworking and oftentimes serious. Many of them have faced hard times, and every winter, they are forced to adapt to whatever snowstorms may come. Due to that, many are unafraid when faced with challenges, and all hate a slacker or greedy cat. When threatened, not only with these cats respond tactically, as to have as little casualties as possible, but will also continue to fight and not back down until the threat leaves. They believe that this home is sacred and brought them strengths, therefore blessing certain cats to become Willow Readers. Ranks Different cats from the Tribe of Swishing Willows are sorted into different ranks, ones that determine what they will do to contribute to the tribe or what status they are. Reader of the Willow Bark '''or Willow Reader''' Also known as the Healer, or leader of the tribe, the Willow Reader is charged with relaying messages from the ancestors and taking care of the tribe. The way that they get these messages is by studying willow bark. The shapes in the bark spark visions or good or bad feelings/omens. To-be Willow Reader The to-be Willow Reader is trained by the Willow Reader of the tribe to be the next Willow Reader. When the Willow Reader dies, they are to assume their position and be the next Willow Reader. Prey-catchers Have sharper claws and typically are faster and more agile. They hunt down tree animals, such as squirrels and birds, and so need those qualities to be able to dart up a tree then race to catch a fast-running squirrel. They also often have webbed feet (actual natural trait) and are known to have strong front and back legs. Those traits help hunting fish in the water, also. Note: Instead of being Prey-hunters, they are Prey-''catchers because most of their prey is not stalked and such, rather chased along the treetops or swiped out of the water. That's why Prey-catches is used. '''Supply-fetchers' These cats are usually are quick but strong, with alert senses. They are tasked with fetching herbs and pieces of willow bark along the farther edges of the Tribe of Swishing Willows territory, as well as digging up fish and buried prey that other animals place in the snow in Snowfall (wintertime). There aren't too many supply-fetchers, though they are needed to help the Healer and add to food supply. Camp-guarders Are stronger and have thicker fur, the fur suitable for helping them deal with the cold when guarding in leaf-bare and colder times. Their claws are also very sharp. They patrol the camp, and a large number of them guard the dens, especially the tree den that kits and expecting cats stay in. That tree is easier to climb into, and is an easy target for bobcats and other larger predators. Using their natural traits, Camp-guarders are better suited to handling fighting and defence. Kit-mothers Kit-mothers take this status when pregnant with kits. They also still have this status after giving birth, though when the kit is deemed old enough, resume their usual duties and move out of the designated den for them. Elders Cats who are older. These cats, though with more age, are still supposed to do tribe duties until it is almost impossible for them to do so. Because of the hash conditions of the environment this tribe lives in (massive predation, lots of competition for prey, harsh weather), Elders are still supposed to hunt and contribute. However, they will be allowed more breaks and are extremely respected. To-bes To-bes are trained cats who have gone past their younger stages and are more mature. By being trained by other cats, they learn to become either Cave-guards, prey-catchers, or supply-fetchers. Kits These cats are younger and more carefree. When first born, they live in a den designated for kit-mothers and young kits, but move out after a certain age. As time passes, they gradually mature and focus more until they are ready to become To-bes. Diet Tribe of Swishing Willows cats eat fish that swim in the river in their territory as well as small tree-dwelling animals such as birds, squirrels, and chipmunks. Once every year, the tribe catches and kills two beavers. The insides of them are eaten, with the pelts sent to the kit-mothers and kit den and medicine dens. Territory In general, the Tribe of Swishing Willows camp is in a sort of 'basin' in the center of multiple hills. This basin has two large rivers in it, parallel to each other. A little farther away than those are three trees that circle around one larger tree. Though the territory extends farther than the basin, the basin is where most of the activities happen. ''The Root Dens'' The Root Dens make up a network of small dens that are under the willow trees growing along the riverbank. They are used during the winter and colder seasons, when the river is frozen and won't spill into them. Kit-mothers and newborn kits do not stay in any of the Root Dens, however, and stay in one of the tree dens that is used year-round. The Healer of the tribe has his own seperate Root Den that does not connect to the rest of the dens that the Prey-catchers and Camp-guards stay in. ''The Tree Dens'' 'Tree of Sloped Trunks' The Tree of Sloped Trunks is the tree in which the kits and pregnant cats sleep and stay in. Unlike the other trees, which are used to sleep in depending on season and weather, the Tree of Sloped Trunks is used for the kits and pregnant cats all the time. The many large hollows inside it make it suitable year round. The trunks of the tree is not only full of hollows, but it also has two a large sloped trunks that are easy to walk up. That way, expecting cats and kits aren't forced to climb up the tall trees and risk hurting themselves. 'Tree of Protective Branches' The Tree of Protective Branches is the tree in which around three quarters of the Tribe of Swishing Willows cats live. 'Tree of Leafy Curtains' The Tree of Leafy Curtains is the tree in which one quarter of the Tribe of Swishing Willows cats live in. With less large branches and a thinner trunk, less cats can live in this tree. Central Tree The Central Tree is used for hunting, though only birds feel safe enough to roost there. The Healer's Sleeping Den and Den are located there, and fresh-kill is placed in small hollows in the tree that are guarded by a Camp-guard. 'Healer's Sleeping Den' The Healer's Sleeping Den is where the Healer sleeps and rests. It differs from the Healer's Den because the Healer does not work or treat cats in the Sleeping Den, merely lives in it. 'Healer's Den' The Healer's Den, like The Tree of Sloped Trunks, is used year-round for all cats. There, cats who are injured and need treatment can seek out the Healer, or Reader of the Willow Bark, for such. 'Hollow of Ancient Bark' ''Sapling Grove'' The Sapling Grove is a special place. Here, the healer of the Tribe of Swishing Willows plants seeds of willows. When they sprout, the healer can study the bark of the saplings are use the patterns that they make, of which determine certain messages from The Tribe of Endless Hunting. The larger willow trees that surround the Sapling Grove are also used as the saplings are. On a rock in the center of the Sapling Grove, the healer sits and recieves visions and other messages from the tribe. ''Junkyard'' A ways away from the Tribe of Swishing Willows territory is an old junkyard, infested with rats and wild cats. Many of the cats from the junkyard make their way to the Tribe, joining them. The Tribe, in fact, originated from a group of those feral cats who lived in that area. History Significant Members Healer/Founder/Reader of the Willow Bark- *Webbs (Founder) Toms- *Sparrowhawk (Webb's mate) She-cats- *Remi (figured out how to plant saplings) *Ilena (helped Remi figure out how to plant saplings) Kit-mothers- *Rai (Helped Webbs) Kits- *GEN 1 **Don (Webbs' successor) **Barbs *GEN 2 **Fade of Approaching Dusk (Don's mate) *GEN 3 **Gleam of Fresh Dew (Don's successor) ---- Small warning- very long history. You have been warned! Lean closer, young kits, as I will tell you a story passed down from tongue to tongue. A story of old, the story when our tribe was first created. Be quiet, listen carefully, and ''you will have this story to tell to your own...'' A ways away from the current campground of the Tribe of Swishing Willows, lied an old junkyard. Rusting cars, old tires, anything and everything lying in heaps. It was the perfect habitat for mice, rabbits. There were places to hide under the trucks, grass to snack on. Hawks soared ahead, but the piles of metal proved too good of a shelter. The animals flourished...until the wild cats came. Quick and agile, able to fit under the junk, the cats preyed on the mice and feasted. Guarding their own territories, many of the cats formed alliances within each other and prevented other cats from entering the junkyard. However, one day, a couple of Twolegs came. (Animal control.) These Twolegs chased all the cats out, of which formed into two groups. One was rather large, and one only consisted of a couple cats. Of the larger group, one she-cat took charge. She called herself Webbs, and convinced her group to escape towards the forests. Escaping the Twolegs by scattering themselves through the trees, the cats were cold and hungry in the freezing weather. Webbs, refusing to give up, led on with determination. Huddling under pine trees, scrounging for food, Webbs tried her hardest to keep the cats alive, though despite her best efforts, saw the deaths of both Shen and one of the kits of Tabbs, Rolf. Eventually reaching a snowy riverbank, Webbs found a couple of dry dens, tree roots holding up and creating a space. All the cats snuggling into the dens for warmth, Webbs was relieved. Silently mourning Rolf and Shen, she fell asleep, warm under the snowy banks of the river. Time passed, and the group of cats learned to fend for themselves. Despite Mori, who had given birth to kits days before, dying, the cats moved on and soon became confident in fending off in the cold leaf-bare. Webbs realized how to use herbs to help the cats with cuts and sickness, while some learned how to catch the rabbits that dashed around the forest, and others 'swam' through the fluffy snow and dug out fish that was saved and forgotten by bobcats. Everything was going well, new-leaf approaching. However, with the new sun and warm rains, came something devastating..... . . . "Webbs!" Barbs, a tabby kit cried. "Look at this willow sapling! It's gotten so big!" "I see it, Barbs." smiled Webbs, tiredly. "It really has grown, hasn't it?" Walking around the small tree, Webbs' eyes moved to look at the patterns in the bark. There was just something about them that always seemed to captivate her. And only willows...she felt no allure to the piney trees that made up the forest. It had to be a willow. About to turn to Barbs and tell her to go back to camp, Webbs paused. Turning to look back at the bark, a shape stood out to her. It was some sort of wavelike shape, sloshing and large. Something about it just sent shivers down her spine... Water. ''The word filled her mind, swimming around and consuming all other thoughts. ''Flood. '' "''Augh!" ''Webbs stumbled away from the tree, eyeing it now with surprise and confusion. ''What...what ''was ''that? Shaking it off, Webbs followed Barbs back to the camp. Later, as Webbs was about to sleep, she thought briefly of what had happened in the small grove of saplings. Dismissing it tiredly, she curled up and slept. . . . Screeches of fear filled the camp as the river flowed into the dens. Kit Rolf was swept away, mewling pitifully along with Wendy. A flood. ''Webbs thought with horror. ''Exactly like...exactly like the vision of the willow bark. "Wendy!" ''Ilena shouted. "Wendy!" But it was too late. Both Wedy and Rolf had disappeared, the filled-up dens and everything left in them now swallowed up with water. Whispers filling the area, Webbs frantically distributed herbs to injured cats before running off to where the willow sapling had sat. Staring at the bark, Webbs felt dispair filling her as nothing happened. Sitting on a flat stone, Webbs tried to think of what to do. Closing her eyes, trying to concentrate on not giving up...Webbs opened her eyes to a whole new world. . . . Barbs was crying to Ilena, feeling hopeless. Webbs wasn't there to help them, and now there was no place for the cats to stay. Injured, exhausted, and saddened, the group of cats wasn't feeling very good. "Wendy...what if Webbs doesn't come back? What if she leaves?" Barbs whispered, Ilena trying to soothe her despite her grief over Wendy's death. "Don't worry, Barbs. Webbs will come back. She's not that type of cat." "Who's to say that she is?" Rouker sighed. "We lost Wendy and Rolf. None of us are really feeling it, Ilena." Ilena glared, sighing softly. ''I don't know either...what could Webbs be doing at this time? We've all looked up to her... "What's this about me abandoning you all?" Webbs stepped into the clearing, all the cats looking up and surprised at the determined look on her face. "I know what to do now. They---the ancestors---told me." . . . Though Webbs never truly explained what had happened in the grove, the other cats were able to pick up on it and trusted her. When she became the mate of Sparrowhawk, birthing three kits, the cats were happy and proud for her. However, after she birthed her kits, Webbs became weak and sick, leaving all of them worried. "Webbs, look at them!" Remi gasped with delight. "Your kits are so small and sweetly soft...they resemble both you and Sparrowhawk so much." Webbs looked at one weakly. it was a beautiful female with a gray pelt that gently lightened to a creamy brown, and then a cream at her tail. "She...she's beautiful." she managed, smiling. "What ever shall you name her?" Barbs asked, face full of wonder. She was much older now, and had decided to train to catch fish and smaller animals up in the trees. The cats had grown to call those who brought prey Prey-catchers and the ones who guarded and protected the camp Camp-guards. Now that Barbs was to be a Prey-catcher, everyone called her a To-be. "I think...I think..." Webbs struggled to focus, vision blurry. What had she been saying? "Her pelt is like dusk." she whispered fainty. "See...see how it fades...fades like an approaching dusk..." Her head fell to the ground, mind swirling. There was someone...someone calling her name...but she was so tired...she closed her eyes and lost consciousness. "WEBBS!" . . . As days passed, Webbs could feel herself slipping in and out of sleep. In her sleep, she talked with a strange cat who seemed to know her, and watched as he ran off to a golden field that was far, far away. She never could go into that field, something holding her back. And though it seemed inviting...Webbs had a feeling that if she ran into there, she would never come out. One day, by Sparrowhawk's side, she finally regained her consious. "Webbs!" Sparrowhawk cried. "Webbs...we thought...we thought..." "You're alright!" Remi gasped with relief. "Webbs, l'll go get Rai. She's been taking care of your kits...oh, you must see them!" She ran off, leaving Webbs anxious and waiting. Soon, Rai entered the den, climbing up the sloped trunk of it. Picking up three small kits, she put them in front of Webbs. "Thank you, Rai." Webbs cried, overcome by emotion. These were her ''kits! Hers! They were so small and sweet and perfect... "Did I name any of them?" Webbs asked Remi. "I don't really remember everything that happened..." "Well...about that." Remi said awkwardly. "I think you ''tried ''to name one of them...but..." She pushed a small she-kit forwards. The kit had an back with a gradient that went from dark gray to cream, reminding Webbs of a sunset. "Mama?" the small cat tried out. "Mamaaaa." She rolled over on her back, fidgeting. "I don't see what's wrong." Webbs frowned. "I don't see what you're trying to tell me-" "Dusk!" the kit chanted. "Dusk, Dusk, Dusk! Fade of Apwoching Dusk!" "See...she thinks that's her ''name." Remi explained. "Before you fainted, you were saying something odd about fading dusks, and now she thinks that's what you named her. Nobody can convince her otherwise." "That's okay." Webbs said, smiling, Sparrowhawk nodding along in support. "She can go by Dusk for short...and Fade of Approaching Dusk as her full name. The other kits can be named just as normal." "Well...maybe that's not a good idea." Sparrowhawk frowned. "What if she feels left out? That's not fair to her." Webbs paused. "Alright. Why don't we name all of our kits like that, then. What should we name this one?" A small tom wriggled with delight, and Sparrowhawk smiled. Eyes darting out of the den and over to the river, he spotted a duck, wet with water and glimmering in the sun. It let out a loud "quack", and Sparrowhawk laughed. "What about Cry of Shining Duck?" "That's a good one." "What if this one is Eve of Brightest Moon?" Rai suggested. "The sky was so bright the day you had them...it was breathtaking." "Eve of Brightest Moon. I like it." Agreed Webbs, Sparrowhawk nodding along." . . . When Webbs fully recovered, her kits not needing her as much, Webbs resumed one of her posts, trusting the pregnant Tabbs to take care of them while she and Sparrowhawk were busy. "Don, what do you think of this?" she asked Don, one of the To-bes who was a bit younger than Barbs. She had decided to take him her To-be, the To-be for her position---a Healer/Leader. Though Webbs didn't know if once she died, Don would be able to read the willow back, she had a feeling and was sure that that would be how it worked. . . . "Webbs is dying!" The cry split through the night, Don waking up with a start and rushed over to the Central Tree. His mate, Fade of Approaching Dusk, Webbs' daughter, was already there. Waiting outside of the den, Webbs gave him a nod to enter. "Everyone, clear out." he ordered, sitting beside his mentor. She smiled faintly, sighing softly. "Webbs...Webbs?" he asked gently. "What is it that you need to tell me?" "Lead...well." she whispered. "Take care...of them. Be good to Dusk and Duck and Eve for me." "I will." Don told her. "I will." "No, wait!" she gasped, and Don started as she pushed her paw onto his. "Take care of the tribe, too. They will need you to lead." "Tribe?" Don asked. "What tribe? Do you mean us? Our band of cats?" "Of course." Webbs rasped, throat sore from infection. "Tribe...us. The ancestors decree it." "Ancestors? Webbs, what is going on?" Don asked frantically, only for Webbs to smile. "I can see them." she smiled, voice clearing a little. "Wendy...and Rolf...and June and Peter." Wendy...Rolf...June...Peter...they've died! ''Don realized. ''Webbs...Webbs can see them? "Remember what I asked." Webbs said now, turning back to Don. "The Willows...the ancestors...they now pass their voices on to you." "Webbs, what do you mean, Webbs, stay with me-" "Take care of them." she whispered, one last time. "Take care of the Tribe of Swishing Willows." And her body seemed to go limp, sagging down as her spirit left her. "No...NO!" Don rose up, looking at her frantically. Other cats rushed in, voices merging together in one grief-filled, surprised, storm. Dusk, reaching out her paw, attempted to say something to him, but Don wouldn't have any of it. Darting out of the den, leaping down the tree, Don ran to the sapling grove. Remi and Ilena had figured out how to grow willow saplings there, a way to ensure that the ancestors would always relay messages to Webbs. They relay to me, now. ''Don thought. ''That's what Webbs said. Not able to find any new saplings, searched around the edges of the grove before collapsing with grief. Sitting on a small, flat, stone, Don mewled pitifully for his mentor...then squinted. There was a light...a light filling up and covering his vision... Vision. Cats flashed before Don's eyes, running in a golden valley and hunting to their heart's content before sitting beside each other and smiling. Everything radiated goodness, greatness, kindness and warmth. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" A light voice sounded next to Don, and he jumped away. Sitting next to him was a dark-colored rusty tabby with glittering eyes that seemed yellow, no, green, no, blue. "Who are you?" he asked, fur standing on end. "Where am I?" "You're at the Tribe of Endless Freedom's camp." the cat replied calmly. "I apologize if I startled you. Your mentor reacted the same way on first sight of me." "Camp? That's an awfully big camp...wait...mentor...do you mean Webbs?!" Don asked, surprised. "Tribe...Webbs called our band of cats the "Tribe of Swishing Willows." Do you know what that's all about?" "It's precisely what you are." the cat replied. "The Tribe of Swishing Willows. She understood it before coming here. That's why she was telling you so." "But...but why? And does that mean...does that mean all the cats down there, in that field and beyond, are dead?" Don gasped. "And...and Webbs is somewhere down there? Dead too?" "'Dead' is not the right word for it. More like...freed." A serene look passed over the strange cat's face. "Freed from all of their responsibilities that they had in life." "So she's happy?" "Don't they look happy?" "They do." The strange cat smiled for a little before standing up. "I think it's time that you return to where you were before." he told Don. "You know what you need to know." And before he could say anything else, Don woke up. . . . "Don?" Fade of Approaching Dusk asked worriedly. "Don, we found you!" She ran forwards, into the grove of saplings. "She's gone. You ran away...and...and we went in and found her lying there. I can't believe...I know that we're supposed to say she's in a better place, but-" "She is." Don smiled slightly, turning to his mate. "Dusk, I had a vision. I saw where she went...it's beautiful. A good place where she can be free from the responsibilities of the tribe." Dusk looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "Tribe...vision...what's going on? You're speaking like Webbs did before she...before she...you know. I-I don't understand." "You will." Don replied, face glowing. "You all will. Each and every one of us and our kits and their kits and their kits. I finally know what we are here for." "Do-!" Running off, Don smiled to himself. She lived a good life, Webbs did. And she died a good death, too. Surrounded by her loved ones...right here, in our camp, where we've always have been meant to be. I'll take care of them, Webbs. The ones you loved. Don't you worry. ''The sun was slowly rising up, pinks and oranges coming on the horizon. A new day was coming...along with a new time. Don's time. '' I'll take good care of the Tribe of Swishing Willows. Moons passed, different Willow Readers rising and setting like the sun. Gradually, naming kits in the peculiar way that Webbs named hers became a trend, and soon, what started because a female cat gave all her kits odd names as to not feel left out, made other cats name their kits as such so that they didn't feel left out! Cats came from the junkyard, and cats left in masses to join the Tribe of Endless Freedom. The tribe faced hard times, and sickness raged during the cold times of Snowfall. But cats kept coming, cats kept surviving, and so did the tribe. Oh, my young kits, be strong in those hard times. Be like our ancestors who perservered to give us our life today. Oh, my young kits, remember what must be done for your tribe. And when your time comes, may you be freed of all those worries and join the Tribe of Endless Freedom. Miscellaneous Information Religion- Tribe of Endless Freedom- 'The Tribe of Endless Freedom appears as a golden valley full of prey and other cats. Stretching behind it are a group of snowy mountain peaks, and behind that grasslands and fields. All sorts of environments keep coming around the valley. Cats run around this area, hunting and talking and feeling free. They are free of life's responsibilities, life's shackles, life's chains that pull you down. They can be themselves and do as much as they want in this tribe. All cats in the Tribe of Endless Freedom can run as far as they want, each environment there so that cats in different places can find one that reminds them most of their home in life. All cats in the Tribe of Swishing Willows believe that good cats go to the Tribe of Endless Freedom after death, a place where they are unchained from the world that they left behind and can wait for and see friends and family members. Oftentimes, Healers/Willow Readers report at or before death in visions seeing a dark-colored tabby with rusty red and white fur. He addresses himself as the Freedom Watcher. He appears to important cats who impacted tribes for the better, talking to them and guiding them. He is oftentimes referred to as "The Watcher", a watcher of freedom and the souls of good cats. Seasons- '''Winter-' Snowfall (Lots of snowstorms and snow) 'Spring-' Floodmove (River floods, so den moving time) 'Summer- '''Sunshine (Lots of heat, strong sun) '''Fall-' Frostmove (Frost begins to form, so den moving time) Predators- '''Bears- '''Sometimes end up in Tribe of Swishing Willows territory and prey on cats, though generally stay out of the area due to lack of food '''Bobcats- '''Often can be found along the outskirts of Tribe of Swishing Willows territory, though tend to not want to deal with the cats in exchange for prey '''Eagles- '''Eagles seldom carry cats away, however, prefer prey that is easier to catch and less fiesty Allegiances Note: Names in italics are owned by Aira! '''Healer- ''Reader of the Willow Bark'' 'Healer To-be-' Reflection of Shining Sun 'Supply-fetchers-' Cloud that Cries Loudly Rabbit with Cotton Tail 'Prey-catchers-' Jay with Feathers of Blue (elder) Fly that Buzzes Loudly Deer of Swift Feet Juice of Ripe Berry 'Camp-guards-' Song of Joyful Finch Flash in Bright Night Leaf of Large Oak (elder) 'Supply-fetcher To-bes-' Rose on Green Hill 'Prey-catcher To-bes-' Spray of Rushing Water Category:Blog posts